My Chicken-wuss
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer is in love with Zell, but Zell likes Irvine. Squall then sends them to Timber for a mission, just the two of them. What happens when Seifer gets injured on the mission? Will Zell change his view of the other man? SeiferxZell
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Chicken-wuss

**Chapters:** 1

**Author:** SeiferAlmasy'sLover86

**Pairings: **SeiferxZell

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **shounen ai, language, some violence

**Summary: **Seifer is in love with Zell, but Zell likes Irvine. Squall then sends them to Timber for a mission, just the two of them. What happens when Seifer gets injured on the mission? Will Zell change his view of the other man?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

**A/N: **I am posting this back on here. Well, because I want to. I have it on Adultfanfiction, too. But, I am doing it differently on here. In fact, there will be some action, but not involving their exact mission. So, review if you want to.

And as for my story "Through Pain And Tears." I have a little more to write for the second chapter, but I'm almost done with it. And I'm just posting this well, cause I liked it and wanted to work on it. I hope you enjoy what you read of this. I am working on this story and the other one I mentioned. I liked both so I wanna work on both. I'm not sure about "Mine," though.

XxxX

Seifer sat grumpily in the cafeteria, eating his food. He was eating alone right now, as the others weren't there yet. He sighed as he stuffed his mouth with some of his food. He looked up as he heard someone approaching him.

"Hey, Seifer," the friendly women said and sat down next to the ex-knight.

"Quistis," he greeted back with his usual smirk in place.

"So," she started, looking at him. "How are things going?"

"Fine."

"Hm," she trailed off thoughtfully, taking a bite of her own food.

"What?" He eyed her for a moment, wondering what was on the woman's mind. Before she had a chance to answer him, a voice chirped as it made their way toward them.

"Hey, guys!" Zell smile big as he plopped down in a seat across from the tall blond man, who was looking at him with cat like green eyes. Which made Zell fidget a little bit, but otherwise Zell ignored it, figuring Seifer was just being Seifer.

"Chicken-wuss," Seifer said, a smirk firmly in place on his handsome face.

"Hey! Don't call me that," said chicken-wuss growled, raising a fist threateningly to him for that hated name Seifer insisted on calling him. That bastard!

"Aw, but I though you liked it."

He scoffed. "I wish you'd quit calling me that."

"I don't wanna," Seifer replied with a grin.

"Asshole."

"Chicken-wuss," was Seifer's retort. He heard Quistis chuckle beside him.

Zell ignored him in favor of sticking some hotdogs inside his mouth. He moaned around the hotdog, loving the taste of it.

Seifer snorted at Zell actions. But, he secretly thought it was cute the way he stuck them in his mouth like that, even though it was gross. Then again, Zell was always cute in Seifer's opinion, but like hell he'd admit that to anyone. Okay, he would admit it, just not around others. Yes, Seifer Almasy had a crush on Zell Dincht, who would have thought?

It all started about a year ago, but Zell never knew of Seifer's affections for him. And, Seifer never told him either. Hell, the only one who knew about it was Squall. Well, He knew it was more than a simple crush. He was in love. Of course, he never had been in love before. Actually, he don't really remember what triggered it. Maybe it was when they were on a mission and he had saved Zell's life. Zell was in a critical state at the time, and Seifer realized just how important Zell was to him.

Squall was the only who to notice the looks Seifer was giving to him. Although, it was quite unusual, but he did happen to notice it. Though, he tended to not notice people liking him.

Anyway, Seifer knew he didn't want to lose Zell, so he had figured he felt something for him. It had been a while since the mission, but his feelings only grew stronger.

"Hey, Squall," Zell said happily to his friend as he sat down at their table.

Squall nodded his head and sighed, Irvine right beside him. Zell gazed at Irvine for a while, not seeing Seifer's scowl. Another reason why he hadn't say anything; Zell liked Irvine. Though, Irvine didn't look like he wanted Zell. Seifer observed them, then turned to glare at his forgotten food in front of him. Squall was the only one who noticed Seifer's glare and shook his head. It wasn't hard to guess that Seifer loved Zell, though nobody else knew, or so they both thought.

"Hi," Irvine said after a minute. He kept looking at the beautiful brunet beside him, making Squall turn away. There was something about the way he was looking at Squall the wasn't entirely a normal look. Squall disregarded it a went on eating his meal.

"Hey, Irvine," the martial artist said with a big smile, a noticeable flush on his tattooed face. Seifer wished Zell would look at him like that. He loved to see Zell smile, almost as much as he loved pissing him off. Hey, It wasn't his fault the chicken looked fuckin' sexy when he was pissed. So, he used that as his reason for pissing him off.

"Zell." he inclined his head towards the small blond in greeting.

"Chickie. No need to stare at him." Seifer enjoyed the way Zell blushed.

"I'm not staring!" he glared.

A smirk. "Right."

Zell opened his mouth to snap back, but Squall beat him to it.

"Enough," he ordered.

"Huh?" Irvine blinked, completely clueless. "Who's staring?"

Seifer gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me look,' and scoffed. Squall just rolled his eyes. Shit, the whole table knew how he was looking at. And they called Squall oblivious. At least he knew when he was being stared at. He gave a mental scoff. "Never mind, cowboy."

Zell got some more hotdogs. When the hell did he even get up? He shoved some into his mouth and ate contentedly.

"Would you stop doing that?" Seifer asked with a roll of his green eyes.

Zell stopped, looking confused. "Stop what?"

Seifer smirked. "Stop moaning around the hotdog. Hm, you must really enjoy hotdogs."

Zell's face was blank, then he noted how Seifer said that. There was a suggestive tone to the taller man's voice. Zell flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

"What?" Seifer said as innocently as he could. "Well, it looks that wa-" He was cut off by a jab to his ribs. He winced and rubbed his abused side and sent a glare to Squall, who was the one who did it.

"Ha!" Zell laughed and grinned.

"Shut it, wuss," Seifer said, smirking when Zell growled at him.

"Bastard," Zell sent him a look and when back to his food. Seifer was starting to piss him off. That wasn't unusual though, he always pissed him off.

Beside Seifer, Quistis shook her blonde head.

"Hey, Squall?" Seifer asked suddenly, startling the boy.

"Huh?"

"Wanna train later?" Seifer and Squall still fought, though it was just 'cause they liked to.

"Sure," he nodded with a smirk.

"I would fight chickie here, but I'd win too easily," the tall blond said casually.

"What—hey! Like hell. I could whip you."

Seifer's mind went off when he said that. "Sure you could," he replied after he shook off the mental images in his mind of Zell whipping him.

"I could!" Chicken stood up. "Wanna go, Almasy?"

Seifer stood up and grinned in his face. "Anytime... chicken-wuss."

"Sit down you two," the ex-instructor said.

Zell huffed. "I could beat you." He sat down.

"Uh huh," Seifer scoffed. "I'm still waiting for when you do."

"You're such a bastard, you know that," he sent a glare Seifer's way. Seifer only smirked and sat back down. He heard him mumble something about arrogant bastards who are too damn cocky. And that he could so beat him.

"I know."

"I hate you."

Those words did sting Seifer a little, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Tch, wuss."

"Okay, I'm gonna head off. I promised Selphie I'd go shopping with her," Irvine said as he stood up.

They all gave him looks.

"What?"

More looks.

"What!"

"You... shopping?" Seifer barked out a laugh, causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey, I'll have you know I like to shop."

He laughed harder.

"Oh, fuck off, Seifer." He left them.

"Calm down, Seifer," Zell rolled his eyes, though he was also amused that Irvine was going shopping. He had never heard Seifer laugh that way before. He usually only chuckles. As for smiling; they're usually only smirks, or he glares. He watched Irvine go, following his every movement. Seifer sobered up and glared.

"What's with the glare, Seifer?" Zell inquired, stunning Seifer into realizing he was doing so. He hadn't thought he was, or he just thought nobody else would notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you glaring," he pointed out with a smirk.

"I was not," the blond gunblader said in defiance.

"Sure," the tattooed boy drawled with a grin.

"Shut it, chickie, if you know what's good for ya," Seifer glared at him.

"Must you call me that?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Let me think about that," Seifer pretended to think it over. "Yes."

"Hyne," Zell groaned and shook his blond head in a way Seifer thought was cute.

Seifer chuckled. "Aw, it's so fun to mess with you."

"Can't you pick on someone else," he asked with a raised brow. "Like... someone other than me?"

"Nope!" Seifer grinned, showing perfectly white teeth. "I live to tease you, chicken."

He rolled his eyes and ate his remaining hotdogs. "You need a hobby."

"I got one," Seifer told him. "It's fuckin' with you." Then he grinned. "What more could I want for a hobby? It's fun pissin' you off."

"Well, you need a different one."

"Nah, I like this one."

Seifer knew he was getting to him, but that's what he loved to do. He looked at Zell, who was still eating until his finished.

"Quit staring."

"What?" He hadn't noticed he was still doing it. "I wasn't staring at you. Don't flatter yourself." Seifer knew that was a blatant lie, but he wasn't going to blurt that out; he had too much pride for that. Damn, chicken, always having to look so damn good. Although, he would like to just be able to say it to him, though it was rejection and his pride that stopped him from saying it. Plus, he liked Irvine. First, he had to get his mind off of Irvine. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hm," Zell looked him over. Was Seifer really staring at him? He wasn't totally sure what that meant, but decided to not dwell on it, and he stood up. "Almasy."

"Dincht."

Dincht sighed. "I'm headin' off."

"What, already have enough hotdogs?" Seifer smirked at him, his eyes teasing.

"Fuck off," he scowled at the cocky bastard.

"Alright, Zell, we'll see you later."

He turned to Quistis and smiled. "Yeah! See ya." He walked off, shooting another glare at the still smirking Seifer.

Seifer eyed him as he walked off, loving the way Zell moved. He inwardly cursed. He didn't want to be obvious. He quickly looked away, hoping no one noticed.

"Later, Almasy." Squall said when he stood up.

"You're on, Leonhart," he said challenged with his usual smirk at the smaller man.

"Whatever," he nodded and left. "Almasy."

XxxX

The two boys were in the training center, fighting. Both boys were a sweating, panting mess, with sweat coating their foreheads. Seifer and Squall went came there earlier and decided to train, being that they said they would. This is what they loved to do in their spare time, when Squall wasn't stuck behind his damn desk. Though, he was there a lot of the time, what with being the Commander and all. He works hard, Too hard in Seifer's opinion.

Seifer charged the lithe brunet and with a grin, aiming his Hyperion at his shoulder. Squall quickly ducked out of the way, nicking Seifer's shoulder in the process. That was only because he caught him off guard. The things with Seifer is, it's not too easy to catch him off guard. But, they were the only two who posed as a challenge for each other. They were equal in battle.

Squall went forward and jabbed him in his arm, which Seifer retaliated with by diving in and attacking his side with the hilt of his blade. "Come on, Leonhart. You're getting rusty." Seifer loved to taunt him, it made him fight more better. It always irritated Squall when the bastard taunted him like he did.

"Shut up, Almasy," Squall hissed at him with narrowed eyes. He charged ahead and faked a left, which took Seifer off, and he hit him, knocking him on his ass. Seifer grunted and smiled.

"I win," Squall said and sheathed his gunblade, while trying to get his breathing regular. Seifer stood up and also put his gunblade away, strapping it to his belt. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"You just got lucky." He knew it was childish to say that, but he didn't care.

Squall rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

Training always wore them out, but they loved every minute of it. They regained control of their breathing, wiping the sweat off their faces with their hand. "Let's go again."

"Seifer, we've been training for an hour, I think we can be done now," Squall told him. Why Seifer insisted on doing it more was beyond Squall.

"But-" he started to protest, wanting to say he wasn't tired yet, which they both knew was a lie.

"Why don't you train with Zell?" he suggested with a smirk.

Seifer's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Hm," Squall trailed off thoughtfully. "Maybe because you get to see him all sweaty-"

"Enough, Squally-boy. Don't make me have to hurt you," Seifer warned, even though he knew Squall was right. It was nice to see the chicken sweating and out of breath. But, dammit, he wasn't going to give Squall the satisfaction of letting him know he was right, even though Squall already knew he was. Dammit, at times he wished Squall didn't know about his love for Zell; he uses it to against Seifer at times, probably to make him uncomfortable. Damn that Squall. Seifer shook his head and decided to not think about Zell at the moment, though it was hard not to.

He heard Squall chuckle and that snapped him back to what was going on. "Shut it, Leonhart," he scowled at him.

"I don't see why you don't just ask him out already," the brunet said, crossing his arms. He really needed a shower right now.

"I can't. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but he seems to like Irvine," the blond gunblader said with a glare. He took note of how Squall's eyes seemed to narrow when he said that. That piqued his interest. Why would Squall narrow his eyes like that? There wasn't any way he could like the cowboy... could he? "You like him, don't you?"

Squall's head snapped over to him and he glared. If that wasn't a yes. Seifer smirked. Now he could tease Squally-boy. Seifer laughed. "Wow, I never would've thought you'd like that cowboy, Squall." He continued to chuckle, which made Squall blush, but he held his glare. He didn't say anything, though, which only proved Seifer was dead on in his assumption. Squall didn't do crushes; that Seifer knew. So, why he liked Irvine was beyond him. Hell, he was a flirt all the time, so he couldn't fathom why, Squall of all people, would like Irvine.

"I don't," he finally said through clenched teeth. He would not admit it to Seifer. Though, he was sure the flush on his pale cheeks was confirmation enough for the tall blond. He didn't understand it, either honestly; he just did like Irvine. He knew Irvine was a flirt to all the girls. Plus, he didn't even know if he was gay or not. But, besides that, Squall wasn't sure if Irvine liked him at all in that way, and he wasn't one to just go a blurt his feelings out like an idiot. That wasn't something he was known to do, and he wasn't gonna start now.

And, Irvine never gave the impression he even liked any guys; it was always girls he flirted with, much to Squall disgust. He hated the way he would have to sit and watch him talk and flirt with any girl. Much like Seifer; he had too much pride to let it be known he was jealous.

"Yo, Squally," he heard Seifer's voice. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," was his automatic response.

"Thinkin' 'bout that cowboy?" Seifer had his trademark smirk in place, knowing he was right.

"No," the anti social boy denied. Though, he knew it did no good to lie to Seifer; he'd always seen right through Squall. That's why they were close. They were friends and rivals. He didn't know when his so called crush for the flirt started either.

"Yeah right," the taller man smirked. "I don't see why you don't tell him already." Seifer mocked Squall's words.

"It's different." Squall inwardly cursed himself for saying that.

"How?"

"I don't even know if he's gay. At least with Zell you know he's gay," Squall pointed out.

Seifer growled. "Yeah, 'cause he likes Irvine."

Both men sighed and decided to rest for the evening. "Talk to ya later, Leonhart."

Squall inclined his head as Seifer walked out. Deciding to do the same, Squall headed for the doors and walked out.

XxxX

Seifer sighed as he walked along Garden halls. Yesterday, he had tired himself out, so he slept well last night. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite chicken-wuss."

Zell's eyes flashed at the nickname he loathed. "Stop calling me that!" he huffed.

"I call it like I see it," Seifer shrugged his broad shoulders. Zell was cute when he was riled up; Seifer could never resist doing it.

Zell sighed and crossed his arms. "What're you doin' anyways?"

"Nothin'. I'm just walking around." Seifer was glad that his voice was normal when he was around Zell. It always was; he didn't want to admit to anything.

Zell opened his mouth to reply, but Squall's voice came from the intercom and he quickly shut his mouth and listened to Squall. Squall had said for Seifer and Zell to report to his office. They both let out sighs, wondering what Squall wanted with them. It wasn't unusual to be called to his office. They were still cadets, which meant they still have missions and all that. They both wondered if that was why Squall was calling them to his office. If so, Zell thought, why isn't he calling the others as well? He just decided to not question it, and he and Seifer made their way to Squall's office.

Zell was walking in front of the tall blond, while the taller blond was admiring the view from behind. Zell did have a fine ass, Seifer admired. Sure, Zell wore loose pants, but he could still see his ass in them, and he looked good. Seifer tore his gaze away from Zell's ass as he turned around to see Seifer walking behind him. He gave Seifer a questioning look, seeing the gunblader looking away. Seifer returned his gaze and just shook his head, shrugging off Zell's questioning look.

There was nothing wrong...

After a few minutes, they made it to Squall's office. They heard Squall tell them to come in so they did. "What's up, Squall?" Zell asked as he entered the room.

Squall met their looks and sighed. It was nothing too big; someone just requested a couple of seeds to take out a low level monster. And, he figured he could send Seifer and Zell; it will give them time to spend some time together. Plus, they were two of the best fighters here in Garden, besides himself of course. "I got a call from Timber."

"Okay," Seifer gave him a look to go on.

"They said there was a monster in Timber that they are requesting a couple of seeds for," he continued his explanation.

Seifer nodded. "Okay. So, who's all going then?"

"You," then he looked at the smaller blond, "and Zell." he finished.

Seifer cocked his head to the side. "Shouldn't there be more going than us?"

Squall shook his head. "No. It's nothing big, so I'm just sending you and Zell. "

"Oh," Seifer said in answer to that.

"What?" Zell spoke up for the first time since Squall finished talking. "I have to go with HIM?"

"Aw, I'm hurt, chickie," Seifer held a hand over his heart, appearing wounded.

"I'm sure," said chickie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Zell. It's going to be the two of you. I expect the two of you to get along." Squall gave them a look, and they knew he wasn't playing around. Missions, no matter how big or small; it was always better to work together.

"Can't you send somebody else," Zell complained.

"Sorry. This is how it's gonna be," said Squall with a tone that left no room for arguing. "You will leave in two hours."

"Squall," he whined. "I can't work with him," he pointed at a smirking Seifer. "Can't you go instead?"

"No," Squall scowled at the small blond for complaining. "It already set."

"Aw, I promise I'll be good." he leered at Zell, who instantly backed away from him. Seifer was loving every minute of this.

"Ha! You? Good?" the martial artist scoffed and folded his arms. "That's not possible."

Seifer looked offended. "Hey, I'll have you know that I-" he thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. I'm an ass. It's who I am. Live with it chicken."

Zell sputtered at Seifer. "Bastard."

"Chicken-wuss," was his instant retort.

Zell raised his fist threateningly at Seifer, who just seemed to be amused by it.

"Alright you two." Squall ordered.

"See? I can't work with him!" Zell snapped out, earning himself a glare from the irritated brunet sitting at his desk. "He's an asshole."

"You can and you will, Zell. I won't have anymore arguing over this. What's done is done." He didn't have time for this.

"But-"

"You heard him, Zelly. There's nothing that can be done about it."

Zell just growled but relented. "Fine," he sighed.

"You are taking the Ragnarock. Now, go and get ready, Zell. Seifer?" Squall said and Zell left, still fuming.

"Squall."

"I'm sending you two so you can spend more time together as well. But, you are two of the best here."

"Hm," Seifer smirked. So, there was another reason why he was sending them two. "Alright."

"Seifer," Squall called. "Try and be nice to him there."

"Who me?" Seifer's eyebrow cocked. "But, it's too much fun to mess with him."

The scared brunet rolled his blue eyes. "Right. Just... be nice."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Seifer," he growled.

Seifer sighed and nodded. "Fine. As you wish Commander." He saluted him mockingly, causing Squall to scowl.

"Fuck off, Seifer."

"Hm, maybe you can spend more time with Irvine, you know, since Zell won't be here."

"Bye, Seifer."

Seifer laughed on his way out. "How long is this mission anyways."

"Just until you finally get rid of it," was his only answer. Seifer nodded and walked out.

XxxX

**A/N: I am posting the again. So, well, here it is. I like this idea. I don't know why I took it down before. Anyway, here is the first chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Chicken-wuss

**Chapters:** 2

**Author:** SeiferAlmasy'sLover86

**Pairings: **SeiferxZell

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **shounen ai, language

**Summary: **Seifer is in love with Zell, but Zell likes Irvine. Squall then sends them to Timber for a mission, just the two of them. What happens when Seifer gets injured on the mission? Will Zell change his view of the other man?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. They belong to Square Enix. LilithIllyria helped give me this idea. So I thank her. :) And I just now finished the second chapter so i figured I'd go ahead and post this one as well. Hope you like it.

XxxX

"I can't believe I have to go on a mission with you," Zell huffed, folding his strong arms across his chest. They were on the Ragnarok, heading to Timber for their mission Squall sent them on. And, of course, Zell was less than happy, which didn't really surprise Seifer. Though, he was perfectly happy with this little arrangement Squall made.

"Aw, come on, chic—I mean, Zell," Seifer corrected his words, clearing his throat. He was going to attempt to be nice to the spiky haired, good looking blond. Plus, he didn't really wanna fight with the shorter man, though as fun as it may be. "It's not so bad."

Zell snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Well, we might as well get along, right?"

Zell gave him an odd look, wondering where this sensible Seifer Almasy was coming from all of a sudden. "Uh," was all he could say.

The taller man just sighed and scratched his head. He knew Zell would be skeptical of this. Was it so hard to believe that Seifer wasn't always such an ass that everyone believed him to be? He can do nice. He just hadn't a reason to be... until now, anyway. He looked over at Zell and smiled, shocking him even more.

"Hyne, Zell," Seifer gave an annoyed growl. "I'm not always an ass, you know?

"Huh, could of fooled me. It's just, I've never known you to be nice. So, it's kinda hard ta believe," was his response.

"Whatever," he gave up, sighing.

"Now you sound like Squall."

"Fuck off, chicken-wuss."

The shorter of the two growled and huffed, refusing to dignify that with any sort of response. He wouldn't let Seifer get to him. He wouldn't let Seifer get to him. That played like a mantra in his head. He saw Seifer starring at him and frowned. What was that look in his eyes? It wasn't a look that he was use to. It was weird, but he decided against saying anything about it. So, he opted for looking out the window and ignoring Seifer.

XxxX

"Hyne dammit," came the muttered curse from Zell.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Zell."

"What?" He was confused. Here that had a hotel room, which only had one bed. This was not how he wanted to be spending their time in Timber. Why were they sharing a room, to which only had one bed, much to Zell's dismay. "There's only one bed."

"And?" he cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "What's the matter, chicken? Afraid I'll do something to you?"

Zell jumped, eyes wide. "W-what? No, that's—"

"Come down. It was a joke," the taller man rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Seriously, Zell. It's not a big deal. The bed's big enough for both of us."

Zell noted that that was the second time within five minutes that Seifer had said his name. Zell was still unsure about sharing a bed with the cocky man, but realized he hadn't got much of a choice. It was either this, or he would sleep on the floor. Seifer then appeared behind Zell, somehow without Zell noticing, and jumped.

"Hyne, wuss, what's the fuck's your problem?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Seifer just shrugged, as if showing he didn't really care, which was a lie. "Sure. I'm gonna get something to eat." He looked at Zell. "You want anything, princess?" he just couldn't resisting making some remark.

As expected, he got a heated glared. "Fuck off, you asshole." Then he sighed. "Yeah, get me whatever you're getting, I guess."

"Okay." Refraining from saying anything more that would piss the other man off, he walked out the door and went to get their food.

As Seiefer walked out and shut the door behind him, Zell sighed. So far, this wasn't as bad as he thought it was gonna be. Sure, Seifer was still teasing him, but, not as bad, he guessed. So, maybe he could get through this mission. But, damn, only one bed? How the hell did that even happen? There were two of them. Maybe he would sleep on the couch or something. For some reason, he didn't feel that comfortable sleeping in the same bed with Seifer.

Zell got up from his place on the bed and decided to take a look around their motel room. It was nice, and also it was a decent size room, too. Zell did like to have a decent size room. So, this was good. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. He didn't know how well he and Seifer would get along, but he was willing to at least give it a shot and try and be civil, if Seifer was.

His thoughts trailed back to Garden. He wondered what they were doing; what Irvine was doing—Irvine... Hyne, why couldn't Squall have sent him and Irvine?

Well, he was here now, so no use bitching about it.

"Dincht," Seifer saying his name caused him to jump a little. "Hyne, chicken. You need to loosen up." Seifer smirked at him, looking predatory. "I could help you with that."

"What?!" Zell spluttered and gaped at him.

"Lighten up." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If you're gonna act like a prissy little girl, then you can sleep on the couch."

"Fuck you," Zell snapped. "I am not acting like a prissy girl." He glared.

"Right," Seifer said, giving him an odd look. "Here, I brought your food." He handed it to him and he began eating.

**XxxX**

They were walking in the forest just outside of Timber, looking for the thing they were sent after. It had been a long day for the two boys, and both were pretty tired by this point. They had been out here for several hours, and still had no luck. Hell, they thought this mission would be easy enough, but turns out it was more difficult then either man had thought.

Zell was kinda lagging behind, arms crossed, and a frown marring his features. Seifer, every one in a while, would glance back at him, which Zell had noticed.

"Zell, hurry up! If you wanna get this done, then we'd better get going," Seifer told him, smirking that fucking smirk of this that pissed Zell off. He walked off into the forest deeper, leaving the shorter man behind.

"Shut up, asshole. Hey!" Zell shouted and went after him. "Hyne. I'm starting to think that Squall just sent us on a wild chase," he muttered to himself, but loud enough for Seifer to hear him.

Seifer scoffed and continued forward, Zell following behind him. "Come on, chickie," he said as he walked onward.

Zell glowered. Why had the brunet gunblader sent them here again? So far they have found nothing. Nothing at all. Why couldn't they send something else on this stupid mission, Zell thought to himself, speeding up slightly as to not lose the other man ahead of him. "Dammit, Seifer. You're walking too fast."

"I am not," Seifer called back, grinning. "Your legs are just to short to keep up."

"Hey! They are not! Maybe your legs are just too long," Zell said back, scowling.

"No. You're just a short ass," the blond gunbladist said casually, as if commenting on the weather. He shrugged.

"Bastard," the other one hissed, crossing his arms again as he continued walking. "I am not."

"Sure," Seifer scoffed, rolling his jade eyes. "Let's just keep going, shorty."

"Hyne!" Zell raised his fist threateningly towards the taller blond, eliciting a chuckle from the other.

"Put that away..." Seifer glanced at him to see his reaction. "Unless you want to put that to good use."

As expected, Zell's face flared up and he glared. Seifer loved getting reactions from the smaller man; it made his day. There was nothing more entertaining then Zell all flustered. He gave the best expressions that Seifer loved to see. What's more interesting and sexy than Zell, getting all flustered and blushed? Nothing.

"Dick," Zell snapped.

Seifer chuckled and nodded his head forward. "Come on, just a little further. Then we can call it a day and try again tomorrow." Seifer's suggestion was actually a good one.

"Fine," Zell sulked. Still glaring at the bastard ahead of him.

Zell continued to walk behind him, not really paying much attention to the other man at this point. Why should he? Seifer was just an ass as usual. It irked the shorter man how Seifer can get him riled up so easily. He never understood how he managed to do that. He just had little to no patience with this man who would constantly tease him and call him chicken-wuss. He knew that the blond headed bully did it just to piss him off.

Grumbling to himself, Zell followed him, not seeing anything as he was sp wrapped up in how own thoughts, and he bumped into Seifer, who just stood rooted to the spot he was in. "Hyne bastard. Next time, fucking warn me," he snapped, moving away a little for the other man.

"Shut it, wuss. Be quiet..." Seifer pointed ahead of them. Something lay far off in the distance, but close enough to be noticed.

Zell looked to where Seifer was pointing and frowned. "What the hell is that?"

"Dammit, Dincht. Shut up," Seifer hissed to him. They had to be quiet so the monster wouldn't see them there. If they wanted to get it, they would have to try sneaking up on it. "Unless you want it to see us."

"Hm." Zell frowned more, watching the thing, who looked to be sleeping. He walked a little closer, trying to get a better view of what it was.

"What are you doing?" Seifer demanded in a whisper, grabbing his arm. "You're going to get us caught."

Zell rolled his eye and snatched his arm away for the ex-knight. "I will not. I'm just trying to take a closer look. Maybe scan the thing, too."

All Seifer did was frown. "Whatever, you better not get us caught, chickie."

"Asshole." Zell walked closer and started to cast scan, but before could, he lost his footing on a slant in the ground that neither of them had noticed. He went down with a startled gasp. He saw when the monster's head snapped up, growling at the intruders.

Shit.

"Zell!" Seifer called out, going over and helping the other man to his feet. "It saw us, too."

Zell nodded, scampering up quickly. They saw it coming towards them and Seifer drew out his gunblade, Hyperion, ready to take this beast out. Zell, like Zeifer, readied himself, pumping his fists. "Seriously. What the fuck is that thing?"

"I don't know," was the only reply he got before he lept forward, aiming at the thing that was coming towards them. He missed, cursing as he did. Dammit, this thing was fast. Faster than they would have thought it would be.

"Zell!" Seifer called out, jumping up, aiming his gunblade at it's side. Hard. Seifer smirked as Hyperion cut into it's skin, hearing the thing roar in rage and pain. He was caught off guard, however, when it unexpectedly swung it's tail, hitting Seifer square in the chest, hard enough to send him flying a few feet. He winced as his body was tossed roughly. He began to sit up, but it prevented him from doing so. Teeth snapping, roaring, one of it's' large feet was on his chest.

"Seifer!" Zell ran over to him, alerting the monster of his presence once again. Dammit. The thing was on Seifer about to tear him to shreds. "Fuck!" Zell cursed loudly. He saw it sink it's teeth into the tanned mans' skin, hearing a scream of pain coming from Seifer.

Seifer was struggling to get free. His gunblade had been knocked out of his hands when it whacked the tall blond a few feet. So now he was pretty much defenseless. Seifer was breathing hard, blood pooling around his stomach. He was quickly losing consciousness.

"Dammit." He heard Zell swear. He swung his right leg, kicking the thing as hard as he could manage. It worked as the thing got off of a now barely conscious Seifer. He saw it reeling back, roaring. It swung at him with it's awfully big tail, but Zell quickly moved out of the way of the oncoming bow that probably would've left him like Seifer, and there couldn't be two down and not able to fight. He saw this as his opportunity and landed a particularly hard blow to it's head, knocking it unconscious.

"Seifer?" Zell called to him when he went over to him. He bent down, observing the state his partner was in. There was a very large gash in his stomach and blood was coming out, fast.

"Zell?" Seifer gasped out. It hurt him to move... to breath even.

"Hey! Don't you pass out on me, man," Zell looked worried.

"Didn't... didn't know you cared, chickie."

"Shut up and hold still. I'm gonna cast cure on you." Zell put his hands over Seifer abdomen and worked on curing him. It worked—well slightly, but not enough to be considered that he was good to walk on his own.

"Zell..."

"We gotta get you to the hospital." Zell frowned and tried to help the other man up, who winced.

Seifer frowned, not liking the idea of being in a hospital. "No. I'll be fine."

"Like hell, Seifer! Look at you; you can barely stand."

Seifer scowled. "Whatever."

The tattooed boy rolled his eyes. "Come on." He led Seifer away to get him checked out.

**XxxX**

**Author's Notes:** Okay. I finally have the second chapter written. It took me a long time and I worked really hard on this, soo, please be nice. The mission probably wasn't that good, but I tried my best to give a decent mission. I will try not to take long on the second chapter. Well, reviews are welcome and I'd like to know what you think of this chapter.

I will go over mistakes later. Let me know what you think.


End file.
